The present invention relates to a technique for paraphrasing, on a client computer, text in a webpage. The present invention also relates to a technique for updating, on a server, the text in the webpage.
Text displayed on a screen of a web application is generally managed integrally by a server as a part its of resources and, in normal cases, cannot be freely edited by individual users. In some cases, however, it would be preferable for the text to be changed in accordance with preferences of a company or a user. To accomplish this, the resources stored in the server currently need to be edited directly, even though the changes may affect all users. Alternatively, a different resource must be stored in the server for the edits corresponding to each user.